


多余

by Hildesanders



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildesanders/pseuds/Hildesanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	多余

上帝可能是个强迫症，讨厌一切多余的东西。  
像张强兄妹这样的人，生下来就是多余的，自然一生都尝不到幸福这个词的滋味。  
人的命运从出生那一刻就注定下来。  
他们生下来身上就多了一些不该有的东西。当重男轻女的父亲举着他，大笑喊道自家有后的时候，他发现小男孩的小叽叽下面有一朵小花。当他的母亲用最后的力气生下他的妹妹时，他们看见那个小女孩身体上多了不该出现的小小凸起。  
太小了，小到可以忽略不见，就像他身上那朵隐秘的花一样。但这都改变不了兄妹俩是双性人的事实。  
其实也没有那么严重，毕竟第二性特征发育不是很完全，平时一看根本看不出什么异常。只要及时手术，他们还是能像正常人一样生活。  
可惜，那对父母遗弃了他。  
可能是因为生活过于艰苦，他们没有能力为这对儿女提供资金去做手术。可能是因为思想迷信，他们认为这是不祥之兆。  
总之，当他第一次睁开眼看向这个世界时，看见的是父母离去的背影。  
背着风雪急匆匆离去，一点都不留愧疚。  
那时他跟妹妹躺在一个铺着薄棉毯的纸盒箱里，寒冬凛冽的风吹得他瑟瑟发抖，唯一能给他提供一丝丝温暖的就是身旁的妹妹。  
这仅有的属于血肉之躯的热让他无意识地靠去，希望得到些许温暖。他妹妹也是如此。  
人生早就在这一刻注定。  
他们注定流浪漂泊，没有常人那样的家。也注定兄妹俩相依为命，倚靠在一起相互温暖着彼此。  
可那又能怎样呢？  
他们太弱小了，什么都改变不了。  
两个孩子缩在一起得到的温暖几乎就是一瞬，就被风吹灭。  
孩子们聚在一起哆哆嗦嗦，终于嘴一扁，发出婴儿特有的撕心裂肺的哭声。  
这是雪后的一个夜，寂静无声，白雪掺杂着月光。  
凄厉的哭声划破长空，像是发情的野猫一样惹人心烦。  
万幸那对父母还有点良心，把他们放在一家孤儿院的门口。  
孤儿院留守的老院长听见哭声，立马套上衣服，拄着拐棍，颤颤巍巍开门走出，将兄妹俩带进屋。  
在那里他们吃不饱，穿不暖，甚至天天被同龄人小孩欺负，嘲笑辱骂。但至少有一个地方遮风避雨。  
两个小孩子像一对小麻雀一样在屋檐下瑟瑟发抖，等待着长大，飞走。  
老院长怜惜他们的不幸，尽可能对他们好，还找好心人给他们筹钱做手术。  
医生说他们多余的性器官发育不完全，只要青春期之前及时割掉，基本不会影响以后的生活。  
但这世界上好心人太少，需要帮助的人太多，这个钱直到他们离开也没有筹齐。  
其实张强不想离开的。  
人都是恋旧的，更何况那里是他们生下来就住的地方。  
可是人的恶是天生的，就算是最单纯的小孩子也有难以置信的恶。  
他们的理由很单纯，就是觉得好玩。  
兄妹俩的特殊是每个敏感的小孩子都能感受到的。毕竟只有他们是单独洗澡的，连脱衣服都不跟他们一起。  
小孩子什么都不懂，只知道笑着骂他们是怪物。  
把毛毛虫放进他们的床上，把鼻涕挤进他们的饭里，亦或是捉弄嘲笑，甚至是没有理由的打架都能给他们带来快乐，还有一种战胜怪物的自豪感。  
那个年代的人都很保守，都带着有色眼镜看问题。面对这些欺凌，孤儿院的大人们只当是小孩子间的打闹。时间一长，连安慰兄妹俩都懒得安慰，只是眼睛向上一翻，埋怨他们不懂事，又给大人找麻烦。  
就算如此，兄妹俩也是不想离开的。  
年幼的哥哥安慰妹妹时自己也是眼泪汪汪的。他觉得委屈，可还是要忍着。  
虽然年纪很小，但他已经在不知不觉中明白“自己是哥哥，自己要保护自己的妹妹”这件事。  
有什么苦自己吃就可以，不能让妹妹知道。  
兄妹俩一直在忍，相互擦泪的忍。  
当妹妹被人推进冬天未完全冻住的人工湖后烧坏脑子，一直在忍的他终于忍不了。在某一个夜里背着妹妹出走。  
那也是个雪夜，就像他们来的时候那样。  
走的时候不顾身后，没有任何留念。

张强推开门进屋的时候，张安琪正慌慌忙忙看电视。还怕他看出端详，故意用眼睛瞟他，观察着张强的一举一动。  
这是夏天的一个下午，屋外热的要死，屋内开着窗户通风散热。  
刚走进屋就闻到一股浓稠的味道，里面还带着一点咸腥味。他知道窗户是敞开的，但具体是什么时候就值得人去细想。但他知道窗户一定不是早上他离开时开的。  
张安琪边看着电视边坐在桌子前练字。  
她小时候冻坏了脑子，一直只有四五岁小孩的智商。倒是还记着在孤儿院学会的那几个字，但是如果不经常练习，很快就会忘得一干二净。  
虽然当时医生说她的智力只有四五岁孩子的水平，但可能是因为没有得到有效的治疗，张安琪的各个方面都低于正常孩子的水平。  
担心她出事，又信不过别人，平时张强出门做工都会把她锁在家里。又担心她出事，在家的注意事项都被他写在纸上，而那些就是张安琪所有的练习内容。  
他把买回来的东西放进厨房。又找了个盆接了盆水，把刚买的活鱼放在里面。  
鱼在水里游动的哗啦声吸引了张安琪的注意力。  
她扔下手里的笔，踩着拖鞋“啪嗒啪嗒”的走过来蹲下看鱼。  
不知道是不是当时冻坏脑子导致她身体各项功能紊乱，还是因为缺少运动，长大后的张安琪胖的一点都不像是交完房费就吃不起饭的穷人家孩子。身上的肉堆了一层又一层，走起路来像是移动的肉塔。  
那是他妹妹，无论胖成什么样张强都当个宝一样去宠，但别人不这么想。  
有时候他跟妹妹出门遛弯，就能听见小孩子追在后面骂张安琪肥猪。  
每次听见这些他都气的当场骂街，张安琪只是白着脸不说什么。直到有一天她终于忍不住，嚎哭着往家跑。从晚饭后哭到半夜十二点，哭到上气不接下气地说自己要减肥。  
张强不在意自己妹妹有多胖，唯一担心的就是会不会影响她的健康。听到自己妹妹说要减肥时，他皱着眉说不同意。  
有句老话：“不要跟傻子讲道理，因为傻子不会听进去的。”  
张安琪听了他的“不同意”之后连愣都没愣一下，继续嚎着嗓子哭。张强装凶也没用，她还躺在地上撒泼打滚要减肥。  
没办法，他只能同意。  
让张安琪自己出去跑步他不放心，尽管来了一天，回到家张强还是咬着牙强撑精神陪妹妹跑步，饮食上也控制了很多。  
如今蹲着看鱼的张安琪瘦下来不少，虽然脸上还带着点婴儿肥，看上去却也是一个纤细的少女。  
尽管靠着张强工地打工挣来的钱生活经常入不敷出，可他疼爱妹妹，张安琪想吃什么就吃什么，鱼肉蛋奶向来不缺。如今控制起嘴来，不是一件容易事。  
可是张安琪还是坚持下来了。  
今天这条鱼和桌子上放的肉，是她减肥以来第一次看见肉腥。  
这要是在减肥头几天，张安琪肯定嘟着嘴埋怨张强不“配合”她减肥。现在却不同。  
她已经瘦了不少，又太长时间没尝到肉腥味。看着鱼鳃在水中一吸一合，她甚至已经想象到这条鱼在锅里的样子。  
煎得发焦的表面上撒着香菜葱花，周围的汤汁被煮的咕噜噜冒泡泡。依附在鱼皮下面的雪白鱼肉松软可口，要是再沾上一点汤汁...  
只是想想鱼肉的滋味，张安琪就已经馋的快流出口水，更别提肚子难以忽略的咕噜咕噜声。  
张强怕她动火出事。平时都做好了饭菜再出门。就算保温措施再好，味道也比不了刚出锅那阵。  
中午吃的饭菜现在一回想起来只觉得又冷又腻，万万比不上脑海里的红烧鱼。  
“哥哥，怎么今天突然要买鱼啊？”  
她就随口一问，全身心都扑在那条即将归西的鱼上，自然没有注意到自家哥哥的反应。  
说这话时张强正在洗买回来的菜。不过在洗菜之前，他从那堆菜里面掏出了一个黑色的塑料袋。袋子是最常见的那种，里面的那一小瓶也是最常见的——农药。  
他们住的这间房子靠近农贸市场。都不用费多少心思，就能买到一瓶让人喝下就死的农药，例如百草枯。  
小瓶子很小，拎起来还能听见里面液体晃动的声音。很少的计量，一会儿放进菜里，吃下去，足够让兄妹俩失去性命。  
“今天是个好日子，所以要吃点好的。”  
只要熬过今天，就再也不用受苦了。  
他把那瓶农药随手放进柜子里，旁边挨着酱油瓶子、醋瓶子、香油瓶子。瓶瓶罐罐放在一起，乍眼一看看不出有什么不妥之处。  
张安琪的眼睛扫到过一次，但也没意识到有什么不对的。她听见哥哥的话后，穿着兔子拖鞋蹦蹦跳跳牵着哥哥的手，问他究竟是什么日子。  
他只是笑，什么都不说。准备好做饭的用的东西之后，就拿着毛巾洗澡去了。  
张安琪看着他；离去的背影，只感觉哥哥异常的开心。  
她就跟以前一样不明白哥哥高兴的理由，只知道哥哥好久没有今天这么高兴。听着浴室里的水声，她想今天能让哥哥这么开心，真不愧是“好日子”。

“哥哥，我也想像他们一样舒服。”  
为了让妹妹在家不无聊，他在二手市场买回来一个电视机给她看。  
那几年跟现在不同，那时安无线电视不是一件容易事，而有线电视一遇到恶劣天气就容易出雪花。  
张安琪冻坏脑子后脾气越来越暴躁，稍微遇上点不顺心的就大发雷霆，又哭又闹。张强耐着性子教了她十几年，她才勉强能控制一点自己的情绪。  
如果在她看电视看到精彩部分时，电视屏幕出了雪花，张安琪肯定又要哭闹起来。她不会管他在不在家，发起脾气来直接就会扔桌上的东西。有很长一段时间，张强回家后就能看见屋子里一片狼藉。张安琪赤裸的脚被搪瓷碗的碎片划出一道道血痕，她像是浑然不知疼一样，站在窗户前大声对屋外飞过的小鸟问好。  
没办法，他只能去附近市场的小摊子上买几张光盘，回来放给张安琪看。  
光盘放出来的影像清晰还没有广告，想看多久就可以看多久。很快张安琪就痴迷于其中，无法自拔。  
那些盗版光盘一张里面能存十多部电影，质量参差不齐，偶尔还会掺杂一些不好的影像，例如一些少儿不宜的东西。  
张安琪不知道那是什么，只感觉电视里的男女很高兴的缠在一起。  
看的时候她感觉自己的下面也像那个男人一样硬邦邦的，搓一搓，也会流出白色的东西。  
这个新发现让她惊奇不已。晚上张强刚一回来她就点开播放器，像献宝一样献给他看。  
“哥哥你快看！他们真的好舒服！我也想跟哥哥做这个！我也想跟哥哥一起舒服！”  
她陷在自己的快乐中无法自拔，越看越觉得那个女人像哥哥。她记得的，哥哥身上也开了一朵的小花，而且比那个女人好看。虽然哥哥总是背着她，不让她看，可是她知道哥哥的小花比女人的更好看，粉粉的，肉肉的，可爱极了。  
她甚至还记得跟哥哥一起睡时，有时候哥哥睡觉翻身，她还能看见哥哥的胸。哥哥的胸不像电视里的女人一样像座小山一样。哥哥的很小，估计都不能让一只手抓满。但是那里从没被阳光照过，不像哥哥身上的其他地方都是黑黑的。  
很白，估计也很软，也像花一样可爱。  
她一直都想揉一揉，也想像亲哥哥的脸一样亲一亲那里。但她心中却隐隐约约猜到哥哥会拒绝，就像他自从知道自己偷看过他上半身后，就拒绝跟她一起睡觉一样。  
一想到这些她就有些兴奋。如果跟哥哥一起舒服舒服，哥哥会不会让她去亲亲那里？  
但她没注意到身旁的张强越来越黑的脸。直到他掰碎那张光盘，张安琪才从自己的小世界中反应过来。  
“以后不许再看这些东西！”  
这次，无论她怎么哭闹也没有用。  
话虽这么说，趁哥哥不在家，她还是会偷着看。大不了在哥哥回家之前收拾起来。  
张强不是不知道自家妹妹的小动作。毕竟智商有限，那些东西无论她怎么藏都会露出马脚。例如今天他刚进屋，就看见柜子下面漏出的半张让人浮想联翩的封面。  
他又气又无奈，更多的却是愧疚。  
兄妹俩的身体注定他们不能像常人一样结婚生子。每次听见张安琪边看着电视边感叹想要一个王子时，他都觉得对不起这个妹妹。  
无论她想要什么，他这个做哥哥的都会尽量满足，唯独这些他做不到。  
他们太穷了，没有那个人愿意跟他们结婚。在旁人看来他注定单身一辈子，但他妹妹张安琪倒不用担心终身大事。  
一个女孩子，无论如何都能嫁出去。就算他妹妹痴呆，以前胖的时候身上堆着一层层肉，笑起来又憨又傻，有时候还会留口水。可还是会有人要，例如山里某个四五十岁还没有媳妇的光棍。  
现在她瘦下来了不少，从外表看仿佛都机灵了许多。站在一旁微微一笑，也有几分属于女性的迷人模样。  
有人看见她都笑着对他这个当哥哥的说：“你妹妹现在这个样子，找个老实人结婚不难。”  
所有人都把张安琪瘦下来变好看，当作他们生活变好的第一步。至少她不愁嫁了，总有一个贫穷的男人愿意娶她。那个时候他的负担会减少很多。  
可万一他们发现了他们的秘密怎么办？  
他又想起来孤儿院里发生过的事情，又想起那些孩子看着他们时的鄙视和嫌弃。  
“真是恶心啊...”  
“这对兄妹是怪物吧？”  
“难怪他们爸妈会扔掉他们，扔得好。这种人生下来就是祸害。”  
“你们为什么不去死？！”  
一想到这些他就怕的牙齿打寒战。  
那样的生活是他这辈子都不愿意再去触碰的深渊。每回忆一次，他就感觉有人在用小锤一点点锤他的心，让他在绝望中一点点碎掉。  
现在张安琪没有意识到这些事，简单的手冲就能满足她的快乐。可时间一长，总有一天她会意识到自己的不同。  
一个痴呆的女子会被人笑。  
一个长相一般的女人会被人笑。  
一个嫁不出去跟哥哥住在一起的女人更会被人笑。  
他们这些人活着都太苦了，苦到不去嘲讽别人都活不下去。  
那个时候就算他把她关在家里，也不能把别人的那些偏见歧视关在外面，他的妹妹终有受到伤害的那一天。  
“哥哥，我是不是又瘦了一点？”  
不知道从什么时候开始，他开始害怕张安琪对他说她瘦了。  
她瘦了...那是不是离她嫁人的时间又一天天近了？  
是不是秘密很快就会公之于众？  
是不是那些吃人的蛇马上就要站在他们身边翻着白眼，继续羞辱他们？  
他不知道，他只知道恐惧。  
原以为只要妹妹快乐，自己受再多苦都无所谓的他也快受不了了。  
为了活下去打工挣钱的辛苦夹杂着这个妹妹带给他的绝望压在他身上越来越重，就差一点就能把他活生生压死在马路上。  
有时候看着自己深爱着的妹妹笑着的面孔，绝望到想要掐死她，然后自己跳海自杀。  
而今天就是自己做出行动的时候，马上他们就不会受到任何欺负。  
在彼岸，一定会有幸福的乐土。  
但在离开之前，满足他妹妹最后一个心愿，那个身为哥哥一直没办法为她实现的心愿。  
洗完澡后的他身上泛着红。  
他坐在客厅的床上——家里不大，客厅的床是他平时睡的，笑着招呼妹妹过来。  
“哥哥，怎么了？”  
一点犹豫都没有，她亲昵地坐在他身旁，离他很近，就像往常一样。  
“没什么事。”  
他边说边解开自己睡衣的扣子，让张安琪心心念念多久的奶子一点点漏出来。在她诧异的目光中，抓着她的手放在上面。  
“哥哥想让你舒服舒服。”

那是她从来都没有想过的，连做梦都不敢想的事情。  
但是现在成真了。  
那个微微隆起、小小的、软软的奶子现在就在她的手里。  
轻轻一捏，手感真好。  
张强没受过这刺激。  
他的胸部不大，张安琪很容易就一手抓住。甚至还觉得很好玩，使劲捏了好几下，把他的乳头刺激的一下子就挺立了起来。  
从小就厌恶自己的第二性特征。这么多年来能忽略尽量忽略，反而让他的身体特别敏感。偏偏张安琪发现对于他的乳头硬起来这件事特别感兴趣，用手掌使劲磨了好几下不说，还用指甲去扣。  
“唔嗯...”  
酥酥麻麻的电流从乳尖流过全身。那是他从没经历过的爽，一时没忍住叫出了声。意识到自己干了什么后，赶紧要紧嘴唇，生怕自己再次在妹妹面前丢脸。  
张安琪过于沉入自己的玩弄中，没有听到那声呻吟。她想起来最近看的一部小黄片里，女主角挺着胸脯让男主吃奶的情节。  
小丫头看着自家哥哥隆起的奶子，突然感觉自己异常的渴，唯有哥哥的奶才能解渴。当即眼泪汪汪向哥哥撒娇，说自己想喝哥哥的奶。  
下意识想拒绝，却想到这可能是兄妹俩这辈子唯一一次做爱。张强也就半推半就答应了。  
他咬着自己衣服的下摆，向妹妹挺起自己的胸脯，如同哺育幼儿一样用不存在的奶水去喂自己的妹妹。  
虽然那里没有奶水，张安琪却吸出滋滋作响的水声，让他产生一种自己真能给妹妹喂奶的错觉。  
他也想起来一件事。  
在兄妹俩小时候流浪的时候，妹妹曾进眼巴巴地望着柜台上的牛奶瓶，说想要喝奶。那时候他们真的没有钱，只能狠心将妹妹拖走。那时心里想的是自己一定要努力，将来让妹妹喝上奶，却没想到有一天自己会用自己的奶让妹妹喝上奶。  
“哥哥，我还想要让你更舒服！”  
张安琪“吃饱”后抬头，一脸兴奋地对他这么说道。  
论经验，他是比不上天天偷着看片的妹妹的，只能随着她，答应了下来。  
却没想到自家妹妹拉开自己的裤子，对着自己身下的花穴，一口含住。  
刚刚洗澡时他特意清洗了那里，还洗了好多遍。可是那里毕竟不是什么干净的地方，他又向来疼妹妹，自然舍不得让妹妹舔自己的下面。  
可是那里比乳头还要敏感，张安琪的舌头刚一碰上，他就呜咽了一声，缩成一团。  
明明是第一次，张安琪的舌头却舔得很熟练，把他所有拒绝的话都舔了回去。张强爽的大脑一片空白，只知道像条陆上的鱼儿一样大口喘气，时不时喉咙里还会传出细碎的呻吟。他自然想不到张安琪是把自己舔酸奶盖的经历用到了这上面。  
没舔几下下面就湿了，之后越舔水越多。  
滋滋的水声越来越大，听得他越来越羞，水越来越多，连下面的小穴都跟着开始收缩。  
张安琪只觉得好玩。  
她停下来笑着跟自家哥哥说：“哥！你下面好多水啊！真好玩！”  
却没想到自家哥哥脑子里的弦在她这句话下彻底断了。  
张强呜咽着，哆嗦着身体，彻底高潮了。  
原本在意识的作用下还有点羞耻感，现在彻底没了。任着妹妹将自己翻过身子，趴在床上，翘着屁股让她进来。  
进来的时候对方还不老实，拍着他的屁股笑嘻嘻地说：“哥哥！你看看你这样像不像一条狗。”  
小丫头不知道自己这句话伤害力有多大，她只觉得这是哥哥跟自己在玩游戏。她哥哥却想起自己曾经看见的公狗和母狗之间的交欢。  
那只母狗就是以他现在的姿势被公狗操的。  
按照常理，双性人多出来的那个性器官一般发育较小。但是张安琪在青春期发育的时候接触到小黄片，天天不是白天对着片撸，就是晚上对着她哥的奶子撸，导致她的阴茎跟正常男人的粗细大小无疑。  
但是张强不一样。他的下面又小又窄，就算流了不少水也很干。张安琪费力半天勉强进去后，还是觉得下面挤。  
她控制不了自己的情绪，这种时候反而能控制了起来。刚开始试着一点点抽动，等到水越干越多之后，加快了抽查的速度。  
下面现在又紧又湿，就像一张小嘴一样吮吸着她的下体。  
张安琪爽得不行，张强更是如此。  
粗糙的床单摩擦着他的阴蒂，仅是这带来的快感就让他爽的蜷起脚尖，嗯嗯叫了出来。更别提被填满猛干的花穴。  
他感觉自己不是柱在床上，而是套在自己妹妹的阴茎上。随着它的动作而动，任它使劲猛干，自己一点反抗余力也没有。  
以前听说过女性性器官可以持续不断高潮，今天他彻底明白这是真的了。他在自己妹妹身下潮吹了好几次，张安琪才在他的身体里射出来。  
双性人器官发育不完善，他不用担心怀孕这种事。  
干完之后张安琪搂着他，一遍遍亲他的脸颊，说自己有多高兴。  
“我终于有机会能让哥哥舒服舒服了。”  
还担心自己的猜想不正确，又问了好几遍哥哥是不是真的觉得舒服。张强这会儿已经恢复了意识，羞耻得不行，自然连连答应是的。  
“那真是太好了，看来我没白学。”  
“什么？”  
她像一只小狗一样蹭着哥哥的胳膊，撒娇道：“我每次做都觉得特别舒服，也想着是不是也能让哥哥也舒服舒服。我看电视里的那些人每次做都好快乐，我也想让哥哥快乐。今天终于能让哥哥快乐了。”  
张强听了一愣，故作嘴硬埋怨道：“那你就不该天天碰那里，这样以后就能做手术嫁人，好让我省心。”  
她一听立刻就急了，大声表示抗议：“我不想嫁人！我只想跟哥哥在一起！他们都笑话我，只有哥哥爱我。谁都无所谓，我只要哥哥就可以了。”  
“跟哥哥比起来，所有人都是多余的。”  
她向以前一样只顾着自己说的痛快，说完后才意识到这一点，心虚向哥哥一看，想看他有没有生气，却发现自家哥哥泪流满面。  
吓得她手忙脚乱爬过去给哥哥擦眼泪，擦着擦着自己也呜呜哭了起来，虽然自己也不知道为什么。  
“傻丫头哭什么，快收拾收拾，马上就要吃饭了。”  
张安琪不知道那天吃的饭菜里没放张强新买的佐料，更不知道那个小瓶子第二天就被扔进了垃圾桶。更不知道她哥哥哭的原因，是因为他意识到一件事。  
安琪儿是天使的名字，也是他妹妹的名字。  
上帝派多出来的天使去陪他，跟他凑一对。两个多余的人凑在一起自然不是多余的了。两个多余的零件放在一起，也有了用武之地。  
世界上没有多余的，只是你还没有遇到另一部分。  
这些她都不知道。  
她只知道从那天开始，她经常能跟自家哥哥一起舒服舒服了。


End file.
